While grocery shopping, one must be constantly aware of product dating codes in order to ensure that safe and fresh food products are purchased. This practice, however, does not end at the grocery store. Rather, it is equally important to monitor the expiration date on products in the home to make sure that only the freshest, non-outdated food is consumed. This is especially the case where prepared food or leftovers are placed in the refrigerator for future use. While containers can be provided with labels, such labels can fall off, become smeared or even become confusing when remarked with other dates. Similar problems exist in restaurant and food preparation industries where legal ramifications of using outdated food can be costly.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which food product containers can be easily marked with the current date during initial storage in an effort to address the above-mentioned problems.